


Lo correcto

by Shalazar (Cariton)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Shalazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo podía hacer una cosa: lo correcto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo correcto

Y Naruto corrió, avanzando entre los escombros, con el corazón en la boca, sólo para llegar junto a ella. Y, cuando lo hizo, derrapó y, aún herido, la agarró entre sus brazos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero más, le dolía el alma.

Le había dado la fuerza para vencer, con su mirada, con sus palabras. Y lo único que podía hacer era devolvérselo.

En aquellos momentos le daba igual Pein, Konoha, incluso Sasuke (por primera vez en tantos años). Sólo ella, Hinata, muerta, entre sus brazos. Porque hacía lo correcto, y lo haría.

\- Yo también te quiero.

_Lo correcto._


End file.
